Serena's Nightmare
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Amourshipping and Dark Ash. Serena has a nightmare about Ash being possessed.


**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. So by now every Pokefan has seen the new trailer for the Hoopa movie coming this summer and it's the return of Dark Ash. So I decided to do a Dark Ash fanfic with an amourshippping twist so I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Serena's Nightmare**

It was a quiet evening at the Pokémon Center. Everyone in the room Ash had rented were all asleep, except for a certain short haired honey blonde girl who was shifting in her bed.

"Ugh…no…please." She muttered. Inside her mind the girl was dreaming that she and a raven haired boy were happy, enjoying each other's company. Then the sky turned dark as the pair looked up to see a ring with a dark purple glow around it. Suddenly the ring shinned a light down on the boy as he screamed out in pain. The light was bright that the girl had to cover her eyes. Then the light subsided as the girl uncovered her eyes to see the boy glowing in the dark purple aura. "Ash?" The girl asked worried for her friend. Ash then turned around as the girl was horrified at what she saw. Ash's eyes were glowing red and he flashed a wicked grin. "Ash, what's wrong? Please tell me." The girl said, now scared. The boy then let out an evil chuckle frightening the girl more.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong my dear Serena." He said as he began to slowly walk to her, as Serena slowly walked backwards. She then hit a wall as Ash approached her. He then took her arm and grasped it hard.

"Ash, stop, your hurting me." She said now with tears fell from her eyes.

"But why would I do that?" Ash said still showing his evil grin. "I have a special surprise for you." He then raised his free hand to the sky as Serena looked up to see the same ring in the sky. "Now appear!" He said as the same purple light was released.

"NOOO!" Serena shouted out as she then suddenly woke up panting.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash's voice said as Serena looked up to see she was still in the hotel room. She looked to see her boyfriend sitting next to her bed. She then looked over to see Bonnie clinging on to her older brother Clemont, and Pikachu standing on the bed he and Ash were sleeping on. She then turned back to her boyfriend as tears began to stream from her face.

"Ash, you're okay!" She said in relief as she lunged towards Ash, surprising him as he heard her start to cry. Ash then wrapped his arms around her bringing her in closer.

"Shh, it's okay now, your safe." He whispered into her ear. Serena slowly stopped crying and Ash released her from their hug.

"I was so scare Ash. You were possessed, and turned evil and was hurting me." She said as Ash the put a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, you know I'll never do that. And I'm sure I would never let anything bad happen to both of us." He said with a smile as the honey blonde smiled back.

"Thank you Ash." She said as she then frowned. "But, I'm afraid of going back to sleep, would if the nightmare comes back?" She asked as Ash had an idea.

"Well, how about I sleep with you tonight?" He asked as Serena then blushed and felt her heart beating rapidly.

"R-really Ash?" She asked still surprised. Ash then scratched the back of his head nervously as he then realized what he said.

"S-sure, have to make sure my girlfriend has no more nightmares right?" He said as Serena giggled and nodded. Ash smiled as he then turned to his Pokémon partner. "Pikachu, you don't mind do you?" He asked as the electric mouse simply shook his head. With that everyone went back to bed as Ash laid down with his girlfriend. "Good night Serena." He whispered to her as he then leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Ash, you too sweet dreams." She said. Then to her surprise Ash wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him again. Serena could once again feel her heart beating as she just smiled and cuddled into the embrace. "Oh Ash," she muttered to herself. "you are simply amazing. Which is the reason why I love you so much." She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep not having any more nightmares that night.

**The End! **

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this short, sweet and hopefully cute amourshipping fic. So thank you all so much for reading. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
